


My Lady

by Limection



Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Short, Smut, also there is some smut, but it's very brief, duke's daughter gahyeon and chambermaid siyeon, not very descriptive, the p word is dropped like once, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: Lee Gahyeon and her chambermaid Lee Siyeon.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> it's just siyeon helping gahyeon during a bath

“Lock the door.”  
  
“Of course, my lady.” The chambermaid was already about to, knowing how the duke’s precious daughter valued her privacy. The door bolted shut and Siyeon turned around, unsurprised to see the lady already settling down in the white porcelain tub.  
  
“Your back first, my lady.”  
  
The water moving around sounded loud in the otherwise silent room.  
  
“Gahyeon when we are alone. Are we not close?”  
  
Siyeon smiled sweetly, standing behind Gahyeon’s naked back, scrubbing it intently. “How was the ball today?”  
  
“Dreadful,” Gahyeon sighed. “My mother kept sending suitors my way and I had to entertain them all, but none of them were particularly interesting.”  
  
Siyeon smiled again, letting some of her fingers ghost over the soft skin in Gahyeon’s shoulder. “You can lean back now.” She moved the side, pulling a small stool and sitting down next to the tub, her hand holding the scrub. “Your arms.” Gahyeon lifted both out of the bath water. “So, you will not allow any of the suitors to visit you tomorrow?”  
  
Gahyeon was a very attractive catch in the eyes of most elite men, but she was also notoriously picky. Most had assumed she would marry and have two children by the time she turned 20, but she was now 22 and still unwed. It helped that her own father seemed unwilling to marry her away, and her mother was respectful of her choices.  
  
“No, none of them can live up to what I need in my life partner.”  
  
Siyeon had leaned over the tub to scrub the other arm, and was now back on the stool. She looked up, meeting the big eyes of the lady, staring intently and pearly white teeth gnawing at a bottom lip. Siyeon let the right side of her lips twitch in a small, brief smile before her eyes fell downwards. The lady sat rather straight, most of her chest above water.  
  
Siyeon could not help it, finally allowing herself to marvel upon the soft, relatively big breasts. They were perky, the rosy nubs hard.  
  
“Should you not be cleaning my torso?” Gahyeon’s voice was teasing, knowing.  
  
Siyeon felt her cheeks grow warm, but it did not shake her. “Of course.” With the scrub she gently dragged them over the breasts, coating them in soap and watching as the white bubbles slowly slid to the water. She heard the sharp intake of air, saw the way Gahyeon arched slightly as the scrub brushed against her sensitive nipples.  
  
“Siyeon.”  
  
At that needy voice the chambermaid dropped all pretence, letting the scrub fall out of her hand as she stood up and leaned down to catch the lady’s cutely shaped lips in a searing kiss.  
  
It had been a trial watching the lady dance with man after man, making Siyeon wish she could take Gahyeon in her arms and swirl her around the dance floor without anyone batting an eye. But come evening, Siyeon knew the only one between the lady’s legs would be her.  
  
She ended the kiss, gazing into the round eyes and feeling smug at the rosiness of Gahyeon’s cheeks and the swollen lips. “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Yes, I wished it was you in front of me.”  
  
“Well, I’m here now.” Siyeon unashamedly cupped a soft breast, squeezing it gently. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Gahyeon whined as Siyeon’s hand slowly slid down the soft stomach, fingers teasing the fine hairs of the pussy. Siyeon watched intently as her lover leaned back, long black hair falling over the edge of the tub and perky breasts heaving up and down.  
  
“You’re so sensitive, my lady,” Siyeon teased, ignoring the heat she felt between her own legs. She pushed a finger between the folds, brushed over the clit.  
  
“Siyeon,” Gahyeon simpered, her hands clutching the edges of the tub. Her big eyes landed on Siyeon. “Please.”  
  
“Anything for you, my lady.” Brazenly Siyeon teased the nub, rubbing it just the way she knew Gahyeon liked it. All the while she kept her eyes on her lover, watched the way the eyes fluttered close, the way the cheeks grew redder, and stared in awe at the gorgeous way her back arched.  
  
Gahyeon was a marvel, a feast for the eyes. Siyeon felt herself fall in love all over again as her fingers pulled out an orgasm, making Gahyeon gasp loudly and her fingers turning white as she held the tub for her dear life. Siyeon moved her fingers gently, feeling the thighs quiver against her hand as she kept it going until Gahyeon had rode out her orgasm.  
  
Siyeon pulled back the hand, leaned over the tub and pressed a brief kiss on the right breast before she stole a peck from the abused lips.  
  
“Beautiful,” she mumbled. “Now, we should get you out before you turn into a prune.”  
  
-  
  
Hours later, the mansion fast asleep, and Siyeon having found her way into the lady’s room, they lied cuddling on the queen sized bed.  
  
“I’ll be ready soon, just the final preparations left,” Gahyeon quietly said, her hand intertwined with Siyeon’s. “Then we can run away and live our life freely at uncle’s place.”  
  
Her uncle had been shunned for having relations with a man, it became only natural for Gahyeon to secretly seek him out and ask for help.  
  
“Are you sure-“  
  
“Yes, Siyeon. I don’t want this life where I can’t live true to myself,” Gahyeon’s voice was firm, certain.  
  
“Okay,” Siyeon pulled the woman against her own naked body, relishing in the skin contact. “I love you.”  
  
Gahyeon’s eyes glittered in the moon light. “I love you too.”  
  
Siyeon was in love with a woman far above her station, yet she was confident they would get their happily ever after.


End file.
